Tight Birthday
by nectarslice
Summary: John gives Cameron a birthday but then something bad happens.


John decide to hold a birthday for Cameron. She was a terminator so she had no birthday technically but they were able to find her manufacturing date which was June 14th 2050. She had flowers on her hair and a cute dress to dress up on her bornday.

"Happy negative 40th birthday" John said, giving Cameron a cake that Sarah made earlier. It had crispy strawberry and lemon and one candle since they didn't have any others and the only things left were cigarette which Johhn protested against because the smoke wouldn't be good for Cameron's terminator organs.

"What am I supposed to do with this," Cameron said. "Why are you burning the cake to mark the date of my creation."

"No Cameron, you're supposed to blow the candle and make a wish," John said.

"Why does extinguishing fire by reducing the heat on it on this pastry consumable do anything to change fate?" Cameron continued as the candle kept burning and wax was melting onto the cake.

"Just wish for something," John said, "just go along with it pls."

"Ok" Cameron said "I wish I could think of a wish because desires are a tricky concept for me"

As john wondered about he paradox behind Cameron wish, a policeman broke into their house. John thought oh for goodness sake not now can't a girl just be left alone for a minute on her manufacture date.

"I'm T-1000" said the policeman. John was like "WAIT A MINUTE I KNOW YOU ASSHOLE"

"JOHN MAKE A RUN FOR IT" sarah said as she grabbed he candle on cameron's cake and threw it at T-1000, it burned him for a bit but did not do much. They ran into the upstairs while Cameron decided to battle the T-1000. She threw the cake into his face which impaired his vision temporarily and then she went upstairs too.

"John what the hell" Sarah said, "Didn't we like melt him like a decade ago what IS THIS!"

"I know why he's here" Cameron said, and John look at her confuse. "He used to be my terminator boyfriend."

"WHAT" John said screaming and giving away his location which made a giant steel knife go through the door. "WELL WHAT DO WE DO NOW"

"I'll have a talk with him" Cameron said. She opened the door and gave the finger. "No."

"I will eliminate John connor and then terminators will take over the worLD!" t-1000 said as he started waving his giant knife arms around and John and Sarah jumped out the window while Cameron stayed behind again and sorted life out for them. She through a grenade at t1000 and an earthquake happened.

Sarah looked for weapon and John ran to the garage and tried to look for Cameron. She broke through the wall and her hairstyle was ruined because some of her endoskeleton was showing. She then looked emotionlessly annoyed. "I'm starting to wish this guy could go away or something."

"How did you guys even hook up" John said confused." I don't understand I thought you terminators don't date! "

"Well the THING is. I was pretending to be some hot girl and he was pretending to be a cop and we both pretended we liked each other to appear humans to keep our cover so we didn't really date properly but then when I saw his leg turn into silver I realized. Yeah it was really awkward. " then they heard another sound going through the wall. It was… John Connor?

"NOO!" real John yelled. "THAT IS T10000 POSING AS ME"

"OH CRAP" Cameron said and tried to find who was the real john.

"He's posing as me," real john said, "he's going to pretend to be me and then be your boyfriend all over again NO"

"Don't listen to him," fake John said, "I can prove I am the real john because I can do this funny thing with my bone." He bent his arm backwards in a weird way.

"What the heck fake John, since when was I able to do that."

Cameron looked around and wasn't sure what to do. She could have tried to shoot one of the johns but if she shot the real John then that would be useless and her birthday would be ruined. Then she had an idea.

"Ok T-1000, I give up, let's get married and go back to the year 2070 or something."

Nothing happened. The two Johns looked at each other.

"I thought that would work," Cameron said, almost about to pee (metaphorically). "T-1000 WHY ARE YOU SUCH A CRAP."

Real john then panicked because fake John somehow pulled a gun out of his pocket and then was about to shoot him. But then Sarah broke though the wall and shot the fake John and then his clothes turned into a cop before his face went back to default. "CURSES JOHN AND CAMERON...I will make my return…" T-1000 then went through the wall and disappeared.

"John, are you okay?" Sarah went up to him and hugged.

"How did you know it was me," John asked.

"Because when I saw fake John bust through the wall I knew you weren't fit enough to do that crap."

John laughed and Cameron threw the flowers on her head around like confetti. They went back to the kitchen to finally finish the cake except they realized it was gone because T-1000 must have eaten it when Cameron threw it at him. So Sarah cooked another cake and then they realized Cameron doesn't really eat because she's a terminator. John gave Cameron a present. She opened it and it was a voucher to download more RAM for her CPU.

"That's a tight present," Cameron said, and everyone laughed.

THE END


End file.
